


It's Three In The Morning

by MrEustass



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mostly conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrEustass/pseuds/MrEustass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows it's probably stupid, he will not lose his friend, but it's three in the morning, He definitely wasn't thinking straight and his feelings are a little out of control. That's it. Nothing to worry about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Three In The Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissTrafalgarMeyer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTrafalgarMeyer/gifts).



> Hello,
> 
> It's a time since I write fluff things, so I'm sorry if it's the worst fluff that you ever read. But I had to do it before Trafalgar kill herself.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> PS: Drax, não é o fim do mundo você não ter passado no ENEM. Você tem esse ano todo para estudar e conseguir sua aprovação. Tenho certeza que você consegue. De Engenheiro para Médica, tudo vai ficar bem. =D Agora pare de ouvir musicas tristes e ser dramática.

Benedikt wakes up with the phone ringing insistently, it's three in the morning, who the hell call three in the morning? Without looking at the phone display he answered.

"Benni, I need help" The unmistakable and desperate voice of Mats Hummels wakes him up.

"Mats? What happened? Someone died?" He forced himself to sit, holding a yawn.

"No, I can't sleep"

"Well, I don't have that problem, so good night."

"Wait, Benni" Benedikt was ready to hang up the phone, but something in Mats voice made him stop.

"Ok, what was it this time?" He rolled his eyes "Don't tell me it's Dortmund because I will remind you that I'm Schalke captain"

"It's not Dortmund. I can't stop thinking about him! "

"Him who?"

Mats was silent for long three minutes and Benni may have slept for two minutes.

"The person I like"

It was like someone throw a cold water bucket in Benedikt. Your best friend liked someone and apparently that person is a man, not that Benni is homophobic, to be honest he is bisexual, but something inside him didn't like the news. He knows it's probably stupid, he will not lose his friend, but it's three in the morning, He definitely wasn't thinking straight and his feelings are a little out of control. That's it. Nothing to worry about.

"Benni? Are you awake?"

"Hm? Of course, I'm here." He focused on his friend voice "Person you like, right?"

"Yes, I can't stop thinking about him! I reviewed his last game last night and him was so amazing and I realized that I like him so much it hurts, but he's my friend and I didn't want to ruin our friendship. And now I'm parked in front of his house at three in the morning, wondering if I go there and declare me or stay here torturing me for being a coward all night"

Based on all Hummels speech, Benni had some conclusions. Obviously it's a football player, and they must see each other every day, so someone from Borussia Dortmund, which justifies the fear of Mats to screw it up. Can be Marco, but everyone knows that Marco belongs to Mario. Ugh, many thoughts so early in the morning, then Benni just decided it would be Erik Durm. Durm is acceptable.

"Mats, you are not being a little dramatic?" He raised an eyebrow. "You're really in front of his house at three in the morning?"

"Benedikt. I. Am. Desperate."

"All right, you'll do it next." Benni sighed "You'll call him and say, 'It's three in the morning and I can't sleep because I realized that I'm in love with you. I'm in front of your house, you can, please, open the door so we can resolve it in a way that let us both happy?' It looks good enough? "

"But... what if he hung up the phone?"

"It would be a wise thing to do because no one deserves to be waked up three in the morning." He muttered, "Look, probably he'll think you're drunk and called to wrong person. Then your friendship survives. "

"You think I'm drunk?"

"No, Mats, I can say when you're drunk"

"All right then, I'll do it."

"Fine, call me in an acceptable time and tell me how it went."

"Okay, thank you, Benni."

"You're welcome, good luck."

Benedikt hung up and throw the phone aside, lying on bed and trying to sleep, but his phone rang again and he wanted to kill Mats for calling again.

"What is it this time, Mats?"

"It's three in the morning and I can't sleep because I realized that I'm in love with you. I'm in front of your house, you can, please, open the door so we can resolve it in a way that let us both happy?"

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write the possibles Benni's reactions, but I can't. So that's for you all. How do you think he reacts?


End file.
